


God Save Our King

by Aurum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kyou Kara Maou! Fusion, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: Getting sucked through a toilet into another world is just the beginning of Yuuri's problems. How is he supposed to rule the demon kingdom if he can't even manage not to bomb his first Grand Prix Final?





	God Save Our King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hundred years late for SASO, but it's inspired by [the prompt for Kyou Kara Maou AU](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10778898#cmt10778898). KKM is one of my favorite things, so I couldn't let this go <3

Yuuri's not sure what's more distressing: that his fiancé looks barely fifteen, or that apparently he's closer to eighty years old. Well, there's the whole fact that Yuuri somehow managed to get engaged by picking up a knife and a spork in the wrong order (or maybe it was some other blunder; that dinner is honestly a bit of a blur of Yuri yelling about Earth pigs and Georgi sobbing into his soup), and also the larger issue of suddenly becoming a demon king in another world, but he's trying to keep his freak-outs at a manageable level by focusing on one thing at a time.

If Yuuri was given the choice between the three brothers present at the dinner table, he wouldn't have gone for Yuri, who is, for all intents and purposes, an angsty teenager, and who's hated Yuuri at first sight. He wouldn't have picked Georgi either, not least because the eldest brother is coming off a bad break-up, and Yuuri's having enough drama in his life without adding that particular flavor. The simple process of elimination would've left Yuuri with Victor, and let's just say that wouldn't have been the worst thing to happen to him.

Victor is probably the most beautiful person Yuuri's ever met, and he's got the most adorable dog, which already puts him on top of Yuuri's list. (Considering the demonic nature of nearly everything Yuuri's seen in Shin Makoku, Makkachin may or may not be a hellhound, but he's fluffy enough for Yuuri to overlook that fact.) Victor's also a master swordsman and beloved by the entire population of the kingdom, and despite all that he still gives Yuuri the time of day. The force of Victor's attention feels a bit like a very enthusiastic sun shining directly in his eyes, but Yuuri's slowly learning not to squint as he looks at him.

And okay, Victor's not any less dramatic than Yuri or Georgi, but that seems to run in the royal family. In fact it's the only bit of family resemblance that Yuuri's found so far between the brothers. He hasn't yet managed to figure out a way of asking why they look nothing alike without sounding horribly rude.

He's zoning out at Georgi's latest lecture on the history of the demon kingdom combined with royal etiquette when Yuri kicks in the door to the room, demanding to know why Victor isn't there for their sword practice. As if Yuuri has any comprehension, much less control of what Victor does at any point in time.

"He probably forgot," Georgi says with a sniff, looking a mix of offended at the interruption and resigned to his fate.

Yuri rounds on him, the force of his tightly packed rage for once redirected from Yuuri, who breathes a sigh of relief. "Forgot!" Yuri roars, storming over to kick the huge desk and disturbing the maps Georgi unrolled over it. "What's so important that he'd forget about training?!"

"Anything could be, for Victor," Georgi replies, looking deeply regretful the moment the words leave his mouth and prompt Yuri to let out a screech of outrage. Yuuri feels bad for Georgi, but not bad enough to stop looking for an opportunity to escape in the commotion.

A chance present itself in the person of Otabek, Yuri's friend and bodyguard, recently returned from a manly journey and/or banishment. Yuuri's not too clear on the details, but grateful for the result anyway, partly because Otabek makes Yuri much less likely to bite people's heads off (current mood notwithstanding), and partly because they've managed to bond over the impossibilities of the castle life, mostly by way of raised eyebrows and commiserating looks.

Otabek slips into the room after Yuri and leaves the door open, giving Yuuri another significant look. Yuuri sends him a grateful smile and makes a run for it before Yuri and Georgi remember they actually have the same opinion on Victor's careless attitude to appointments and stop arguing about it.

He ends up at the gallery surrounding the courtyard, slumped over the balustrade as life goes on around him. A boney flies by, waving at Yuuri with a clack of bones, and Yuuri smiles as he waves back. It says a lot about his life that encounters with flying skeletons are familiar and relaxing now.

A breeze brings by a scent of perfume, and before Yuuri figures out how he knows the smell, there's a hand on his butt that makes it very clear. "Chris!" he says, his voice reaching a new register, and turns around to greet him properly.

"Hello, Your Highness," Christophe purrs, twirling a lock of golden hair around his finger. He juts his hip so his thigh peeks out of the indecently high slit in his dress. "Are you skipping class?"

Looking at the outfit and the wig, it seems like Chris has just returned from an undercover mission as Victor's right hand man. Then again, he may just be wearing them for the hell of it — it's hard to tell with Chris.

"Ah, kind of? And I told you not to call me that."

As always, Chris just ignores the second part. He leans closer to Yuuri to say, in a hushed, conspiratorial tone: "I won't tell, but only if you follow me."

"Follow you where?" Yuuri asks, even though he's already falling into step with the click of Christophe's heels. It's not like Chris could get him into any more trouble with Georgi, since it's almost definitely become clear by now that he's escaped the lesson, but checking what Chris wants to show him beats waiting for his impending doom at the castle.

"Oh, it's a surprise. You'll like this one, though," Chris adds when Yuuri opens his mouth to point out that the last surprise involved him almost getting eaten by a dragon (Python Lizard Eagle, as Yuri named her). "I promise."

So Yuuri follows him through the courtyard to the stables, observes with no small amount of awe as Chris mounts his horse in a long dress and impractically high heels, and then they ride out. Chris leads them out of the castle town and onto a smaller track branching off the main road, all the while replying to Yuuri's attempts to guess their destination with deflections and quizzical smiles.

"Maaaybe this is actually part of Georgi's lesson and you're leading me to a historical site for a field trip," Yuuri suggests, somewhat grasping at straws. He's carefully avoiding the most obvious guess — that Chris is leading him to Victor — partly because that would end the game, and partly because he's a little afraid that saying it out loud will make it untrue.

"Is that what you expect from Georgi?" Chris counters, amused.

Yuuri slumps a little in his saddle. "No," he says, suddenly glum.

Christophe makes sympathetic noises. "Are the lessons that bad? I thought Shin Makoku had a pretty interesting history, at least the way they tell it here."

Chris is human, which actually came as a surprise, since Yuuri's never seen eyelashes like that on a human being before. But it's a welcome surprise, something that probably makes Chris easier to talk to, makes him feel a little closer to home. Even though, apparently, Yuuri's not human himself — not completely.

That's something that would've been nice to know before he found himself crying in a bathroom after a competition and the toilet decided to suck him into another world. Though it's probably not that his parents were trying to hide it, but Yuuri should be excused for not paying very close attention to his father's drunk rambling about his son the king, and he assumed his mom's talk about spreading his wings was about leaving to study abroad. He'd have appreciated a clearer message, that's all.

Anyway, Chris is waiting for an answer. "It's not that," Yuuri says with a sigh. "Well, it's a little bit of that. But just... how am I supposed to be a king? A _demon_ king? I'm not even that good at skating, never mind kinging."

"Oh Yuuri, I know a few kings, so trust me when I say you're already pretty decent at kinging," Chris assures him, sounding only a bit sarcastic about the phrasing. "And you got the former Maou's approval, didn't you?"

Approval is saying a lot. Lilia just took a long look at him and declared: "He'll do." Yakov, her royal advisor, patted Yuuri on the shoulder with a solemn "Good luck, son," and then they both left for a cruise to celebrate the reawakening of their love. It's very sweet, really, only ideally it wouldn't leave Yuuri in charge of a demon kingdom.

"I guess," he agrees reluctantly.

"Plus, if your dancing is anything to go by, I have every confidence in your skating," Chris adds with a wink at Yuuri.

That's very nice of him to say, except completely unwarranted. The only dancing Yuuri's done since he fell into the magic whirlpool was more about trying to navigate the difference between human and mazoku dances with Mila. They barely managed to negotiate something resembling a tango before Yuri came stomping over to yell at Mila about stealing his fiancé. When she pointed out that he didn't want to be engaged anyway, Yuri made a strangled sound of rage, and Mila hefted him up above her head with a laugh. So that ended up being a pretty entertaining evening, but not much dancing was done that day.

Yuuri doesn't get to say any of this, though, because that's when they round the woods and he gets blinded by a sudden glare of light. Once he squints his way back to eyesight, his mouth falls open in surprise.

It's sun glinting off _ice_ , and a lot of it. It looks like a big pond or a lake, completely frozen over in late spring, the smooth surface shiny with the added glint of what must be magic. And then in the distance next to it is the waving figure of Victor, his silver hair almost as brilliant as the ice.

"Go," Chris says, nudging Yuuri to move with a pat on his butt.

Yuuri dismounts clumsily, hands Chris the reins, and steps off the road. The grass scrunches under his feet as he gets closer to the lake, shiny and stiff with frost.

Victor's smile grows even brighter when Yuuri joins him near the edge. "What do you think, Yuuri?"

"You made me an ice rink?" he blurts, and then wants to kick himself immediately. Surely there's no way it's actually for him, he's just there to check the authenticity or— or something.

But Victor just nods and beams at him, grabbing Yuuri's hand to swing it between them in adorable excitement.

"How?" Yuuri asks, because he can't bring himself to ask _why?_

"Well, I did have some help," Victor admits. "Mila let me borrow her Ice Ice Baby-kun."

Sure enough, when Yuuri unglues his eyes from Victor's face to look towards the woods where Victor's pointing, there's some machinery half-heartedly shoved behind a tree, one tentacle-like tube snaking out. It expels a few snowflakes now, as if it knows Yuuri's looking. "That's..." A little worrying. "...very nice of her," Yuuri says diplomatically.

Victor hums in agreement and tugs on Yuuri's hand to get his attention back. "Do you like it, Yuuri?"

"I love it," he says sincerely, looking back at the ice. "I wish I had my skates here."

"Funny you should say that," Victor says slyly, finally letting go of Yuuri to grab a sack lying at his feet. Then he produces two pairs of skates with a flourish. "I hope these will do!" He hands one pair to Yuuri and sits down on the log serving as a bench to tug his boots off.

Yuuri opens his mouth a few times, feeling like he should protest even though he wants nothing more than to get on the ice. He finally manages: "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course, Yuuri! I tested it earlier, it's fine." Victor pats the log beside him, then his long fingers go back to deftly tying the laces of his skates.

"You can skate, Victor?" Yuuri asks, a little dazed, as he plops down.

"I learned a little bit when I went to Earth," he replies coyly with a wink at Yuuri. Then he jumps up and steps onto the ice. "Hurry up, Yuuri!"

"Wait, you've been to Earth?" Yuuri calls after him, but Victor doesn't hear it, already moving with a familiar swish of skates on ice.

Victor's a big liar and a beautiful skater, gliding smoothly out and then executing a simple but elegant spin. All this just when Yuuri started thinking Victor couldn't be any more perfect.

Finally he snaps out of his daze and bends down to take off his shoes. The excitement catches up to him, making his heart beat faster at the thought of getting to do something he knows how to do, after weeks of feeling like a fish out of water.

The skates fit well enough, and he's even wearing his normal practice track suit. Somehow it's become his official attire in Shin Makoku, and he didn't protest too much, eager to keep something familiar in this madness. It feels a little weird to conduct royal business in sweatpants, but he's been told the black is very kingly. He's grateful for it now, anyway.

"Come on, Yuuri!" Victor calls from the middle of the rink, his voice carrying over the ice.

Yuuri nods, more to himself than to Victor, and steps out onto the ice. He closes his eyes as he pushes off, inhaling the chilled air and already feeling more like himself than he has since he fell through to this world. He does a few laps and tries a jump, landing it easily enough and exhaling in relief. He hasn't been here nearly long enough that he'd forget how to skate, but it's still good to be reminded of that.

The jump wasn't anything special, barely a triple toe, but Victor claps loudly and skates over to clutch Yuuri's hands. "That was beautiful!"

"I can do better than that," Yuuri says, riding a wave of adrenaline both from the exertion and Victor's proximity.

Victor pulls them closer together, his skate sliding between Yuuri's, and leans down until they noses almost touch. "I don't doubt it," he says, his voice a little quieter, warmer. "Will you show me, Yuuri?"

"Y-Yes, sure!" Yuuri stutters, pushing back and narrowly avoiding tripping over his skates in his scramble to move away, even if what he wants is the opposite. Victor's still smiling at him, so hopefully he hasn't ruined the good impression he somehow managed to make just yet.

Yuuri skates out to the middle of the rink, takes a deep breath and recalls the music from his last short program. The first notes start playing in his head and Yuuri begins, moving through the opening steps and readying himself for the first jump, digging in his toe pick—

—and of course that's when the ice cracks under his feet, and then breaks open to suck Yuuri into a whirl of icy water. Even as he gasps in shock at the freezing temperature, on some level Yuuri's not even surprised anymore.

Magic always has the most terrible timing.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't manage to include Phichit, but rest assured he'll find a way to make his phone work in Shin Makoku so he can take selfies with bearbees.


End file.
